theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
The King (Cinderella)
The King is an important character from the film Cinderella and its two sequels. Info Personality The King is Prince Charming's father and is the ruler of an unnamed Kingdom. He has a passionate temper, but is a romantic who believes in love at first sight. He and his son were apparently close at one point, but grew apart as the prince grew older (as boys often do). As the king is getting old, he wants his son to be married because he wants to be able to see his grandchildren before he passes on to the next life. He provides comedy for the three films. It is likely that his Queen passed away before the events in Cinderella (1950 film), because she is never seen. It is revealed that he loved his wife very much. In Cinderalla In the original Cinderella, the King is desperately hoping to see the day his son gets married. He decides to hold a royal ball in honor of his son's recent return to the kingdom. In reality though, the ball is intended to bring together beautiful maidens in the hope that the Prince would choose one of them as a bride. The king orders the Grand Duke to invite every eligible maiden in the kingdom to the ball. During the ball, the King is looking from the balcony fearfully, knowing his son is not interested in any of the maidens so far. The Grand Duke then tells the King to give up, stating that true love is just a fairy tale. However, the King spots a spark between his son Prince Charming and a new arrival, Cinderella. The King sees the two obviously falling in love and demands that they have complete privacy, so as not to ruin the mood. The King goes to bed for the night and orders the Duke to make sure nothing goes wrong between the two lovers. While the King is asleep (dreaming of playing with his grandchildren), Cinderella suddenly runs away from the castle when the clock strikes midnight, knowing her magic spell will be broken at that exact time. The King is awakened by a knock on the door and orders whoever knocking the door to come in. The Grand Duke enters and tells the King that the Prince has proposed. The King becomes joyous and offers to give the Grand Duke any promotion he desires. However, the Grand Duke explains that the girl the Prince has proposed to has escaped without anyone learning of her identity. The King becomes enraged, and he accuses the Grand Duke of both letting it happen on purpose and of being in league with the Prince, whom he has suspected of pushing away women in order to keep up his bachelor freedom. He furiously attacks the Duke, who explains that the girl left behind a glass slipper, and that the prince, who loves that girl and will not rest until she is found, is determined to marry the girl who can wear the slipper, finally satiating the King's rage. The Duke then points out sensibly to the King that the slipper may fit any number of girls' feet, but the King simply points out that that is the Prince's problem. He then orders the Duke to go on a non-stop search to find the maiden by having every girl in the kingdom try on the slipper and bring in the one it fits. Eventually, the Grand Duke finds Cinderella and, after finding out that the slipper perfectly fits her foot, takes her to the castle to be reunited with Prince Charming. Finally, the King is seen at the film's finale, where he and the Grand Duke jubilantly throw confetti to celebrate the wedding of Cinderella and Prince Charming. When Cinderella loses her slipper while walking down the stairs, the King assists her in putting it back on, resulting in Cinderella kissing him on the head as a way of thanking him. He then happily watches the newlyweds board a carriage and ride off to their honeymoon. Cinderella II: Dreams Come True The King reappears in the film's sequel, in which he is trying to help Cinderella adapt to the life of a princess. In the first segment, he is stated to be away with Prince Charming. In the meantime, Cinderella is put in charge of the palace banquets. Later in the segment Tall Tail, The King attends the kingdoms fair and during an incident with the currently human Jaq and an elephant he is humiliated. Cinderella III: A Twist in Time The King reappears in the film's second sequel. After Lady Tremaine turns back time with the wand of Cinderella's Fairy Godmother, Anastasia is believed to be the mystery girl from the ball. The king takes an interest in her, as she somewhat resembles the king's former wife, as neither girl could dance. He remarks that in spite of the queen's lack of dancing ability, they loved each other dearly. The king then presents Anastasia with a seashell that was is most precious possession. Later, when Lady Tremaine's and Drizella's true natures are revealed he orders the three arrested. They escape the king's guards by use of the magic wand. At the film's climax, the king is able to successfully arrest Lady Tremaine and Drizella, after Prince Charming blocks the wand's magic with his sword. Anastasia, who by now has had a change of heart, attempts to return the shell to the king. The king tells her to keep it, as he believes everyone deserves true love. On Sora's Team Soon after he made the Team honorary knights, he asks if he may contact Sora and the others if any enemies come by. Category:Characters Category:Kilala Princess characters Category:Cinderella characters Category:Kings Category:Grumpy characters Category:Lovers Category:Fathers Category:Heroes Category:Royalty Category:Anime characters Category:Manga characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:The Little Mermaid characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Disney Characters Category:Sora's Team Category:Parents Category:Pure of Heart